Notícia Inesperada
by Pherein.Nike
Summary: Yumichika faz uma surpreendente revelação a Ikkaku. Qual a conclusão que nosso carequinha irá tirar depois de tudo aquilo? O.o Yaoi, oneshot é, mudei o título porque aquele estava ruim demais -q


**Olá! Kimi-chan voltou!  
**

**Em primeiro lugar gostaria de dizer que esta é a primeira fic de Bleach que eu escrevo! E também, o primeiro yaoi que posto nesse site xD Adoro esse casal e os dois são realmente muito divertidos juntos \o/ **

**Em segundo lugar... COMO ASSIM NÃO TINHA NENHUMA FIC IKKAYUMI EM PORTUGUÊS? OMG! ISSO NÃO ESTÁ CERTO! GWAAHHH! Ca-ham... desculpem-me, mas eu realmente fiquei surpresa quando fui procurar e não achei nada xD Por isso, tenho orgulho de dizer que trago a vocês a primeira fic exclusiva desse casal no fandom! Que responsabilidade! Mas estou feliz xD**

**E terceiro... Bleach não me pertence! Tite Kubo é o grande responsável por Ikkaku e seu companheiro Yumi-chan, assim como todos os outros personagens... (que inveja!)  
**

**Bom, é isso... Espero que gostem e que venham muitas outras fics IkkaYumi em português depois dessa!**

**Rating: T (por yaoi e vocabulário)  
**

**Summary: Yumichika faz uma surpreendente revelação a Ikkaku. Qual a conclusão que nosso carequinha favorito irá tirar depois de tudo aquilo? O.o Yaoi, oneshot**

**Boa leitura!**

**Inesperada Surpresa**

Era um melancólico dia de outono na Soul Society. Muitas nuvens cobriam o céu, fazendo com que o ar ficasse mais frio do que o normal e um vento forte arrancava as últimas folhas secas das árvores. Uma delas pousou exatamente no topo da careca de Ikkaku que, entediado, estava a observar o grande lago daquele campo outrora verde e de gramíneas macias. Sentado no chão, com sua zanpakutou ao lado, punha-se a refletir sobre os seus sentimentos em relação a Yumichika. Seu grande amigo, sempre estavam juntos. Não, não eram apenas amigos. Não depois do que haviam feito...

Um rubor estampou-se na cara do shinigami, o qual simplesmente não conseguia esquecer a intensa noite de amor que tiveram. Lembrava-se de cada detalhe, de cada pedaço do corpo de Yumichika, de sua pele tão macia e bem cuidada, de seu olhar azul, lânguido e intenso pedindo por mais beijos, carícias, mais... Da boca aveludada que massageava com carinho a sua própria... Sim, ele era realmente lindo. E delicioso. Não sabia como havia conseguido se segurar durante tanto tempo! E também, imaginava o que ele havia sentido. Pelo jeito, havia gostado, devido aos suspirados "eu te amo" que pronunciara durante aquela noite. Ah, ouvir seu nome ser ansiado daquela forma por Yumichika realmente fora deveras prazeroso!

Olhou-se através do lago. Sua face demonstrava paz, o que era raro. Geralmente vivia emburrado, procurando briga, sendo esta a única forma que encontrava para extravasar. Sentia-se bem lutando, isso todos já sabiam. Mas também descobrira uma nova fonte de prazer, que estivera ao seu lado o tempo todo e que, por sinal, era realmente boa.

Mas... o que os outros achariam disso se descobrissem? Seria certo simplesmente dizer "foda-se" para a opinião alheia? Não, não era tão simples assim. Aquilo era realmente complicado. Mesmo que tentassem esconder, as coisas na Soul Socitey se espalham rápido demais. Além disso, ele já sabia que desde muito antes aqueles fofoqueiros da Seireitei já lançavam boatos sobre a masculinidade duvidosa de Yumichika e sua estranha relação com o careca do Décimo–primeiro Esquadrão.

- Ahhh... Mas que dor de cabeça! Acho melhor não pensar mais nisso! E também, quem se importa? Se alguém vier falar alguma merda eu simplesmente dou uma surra no cretino e tudo se resolve! Além disso, quem teria coragem de se meter com o Terceiro posto do Esquadrão do Capitão Zaraki? Hah!

- Ikkaku?

O shinigami careca ouviu uma voz familiar atrás de si e levou tamanho susto que quase caiu dentro do lago com o pulo que deu.

- Há,há! Com quem estava falando?

- C-com ninguém, Yumichika!

- Bom, não importa. Até que enfim te achei! Por que está aqui, sozinho?

- Ah, eu estava entediado. Nada pra fazer, nenhuma missão, então vim até aqui pra ficar pensando na vida.

- Entendo... Ikkaku... Eu...

Madarame notou que seu amante estava diferente. Triste? Não... Talvez, preocupado. Mas seus olhos traziam um brilho diferente e suas faces estavam rosadas. Resolveu perguntar:

- O que foi, Yumi-chan?

- Eu... tenho uma coisa pra te contar!

- Então, desembucha!

- Bem... Nós vamos ter um filho!

- O... O QUE? – ele quase teve uma parada cardíaca ao ouvir aquilo.

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu! Eu... Eu...

- NÃO PODE SER! VOCÊ É HOMEM! HOMEM! Pelo menos, eu acho que seja!

- SIM! Mas... É verdade! E eu estou tão animado!

- COMO ASSIM? TEM ALGO MUITO ESTRANHO ACONTECENDO!

- Isso não importa, Ikkaku! O importante é que eu conceberei o milagre da vida! E nosso filho será lindo!

- Yumichika, você deve estar louco! Só pode!

- Vo-você não acredita em mim... não é, Ikkaku? – ele respondeu, com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas.

- É claro que não! Onde já se viu!

- Pois eu posso provar! Venha comigo!

Yumichika puxou Ikkaku pela mão e o levou até o Quarto Esquadrão. Enquanto passavam por lá até chegarem à sala de Unohana, alguns shinigamis se afastavam deles, afinal sentiam-se intimidados com a presença de dois oficiais do Décimo–primeiro esquadrão. Não ligando para isso, logo chegaram até a Capitã, que com um belo sorriso os recebia.

- Oh, vejo que realmente Madarame-san não acreditou!

- Sim! A senhorita estava certa, capitã! Então, por favor, conte a verdade a esse idiota!

- Pois o que Ayasegawa-san lhe contou é verdade, Madarame-san! Vocês realmente terão um filho!

- M-mas como? Como isso foi acontecer? Nós... nós dois somos homens e...

- É realmente interessante! Tome cuidado para que o capitão Mayuri não o pegue para realizar experiências, Ayasegawa-san!

- Sim, sim, estarei atento! E agora, acredita em mim, Ikkaku?

- Se a capitã está dizendo, então eu acredito. Ela não mentiria.

- O que quis dizer com isso? – Yumichika perguntou, prestes a derramar novas lágrimas.

- Nada. Esquece. Mas... E agora, o que faremos? – Ikkaku indagou ainda muito abalado com aquela notícia inesperada. Ele nunca sonhou em ter filhos, aliás, detestava crianças! Mas aquele seria dele e da pessoa que amava! Então, não poderia ser tão ruim, não é?

- Anime-se. Vai dar tudo certo! – Yumichika o animou e lhe deu um singelo selinho.

- Me diz uma coisa, Yumi-chan... Como você reagiu quando soube?

- Ah... Eu também fiquei chocado por um momento, mas depois uma grande alegria me contagiou!

- Mas você... Você não ficou interessado em saber por que isso aconteceu?

- Não. Se aconteceu, é por que tinha de acontecer!

- Desde quando você é assim tão simplista?

- Ho,ho,ho!

Embora ainda estivesse intrigado e assustado, ele riu. Se aquilo era verdade mesmo, tudo o que tinham a fazer era aprender a lidar com aquela nova situação. Seria estranho, ele sabia muito bem. Seria irritante também, pelo fato de que a Soul Society inteira, e quem sabe até o Hueco Mundo, comentaria sobre o fato. Sim, eles seriam o maior motivo das fofocas e manchetes do jornal durante um longo tempo. E não poderia sair matando todo mundo... E essa era a parte que mais lhe irritava.

Nem bem chegaram ao Décimo-primeiro Esquadrão, receberam a visita de Nemu, a tenente do Décimo-segundo Esquadrão. Quer dizer então que eles já haviam sido descobertos?

- Meu capitão pediu para que me acompanhassem.

- E quem disse que nós vamos pra algum lugar? Além disso, Yumichika precisa descansar. – disse ele, notando o quão feliz seu amante ficara ao ouvir suas palavras de preocupação.

- Se não vão por vontade própria, terei de levar Ayasegawa-san à força.

- Ah, mas isso eu não vou deixar mesmo! – exclamou empunhando sua zanpakutou e se posicionando à frente de Yumichika.

- Não se preocupe, eu posso cuidar disso, Ikkaku!

- Não pode não, você não está em condições de lutar! Deixa que eu cuido dela!

- Mas...

- Fuja, Yumichika! – gritou, percebendo que Nemu ia atacar.

- Es-está bem! – o shinigami acatou a ordem de Ikkaku, percebendo que ele tinha razão, e que também era raro vê-lo preocupado daquele jeito. Alegrou-se com aquela atitude e sorria enquanto corria para um lugar seguro.

Enquanto isso, Ikkaku e Nemu lutavam, ele como sempre com aquela expressão de satisfação, e ela sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Alguns shinigamis que por ali perambulavam pararam para olhar a inusitada luta e, em um pequeno instante de distração, Nemu conseguiu fugir e ir à direção de Yumichika.

- Merda! Volte aqui! – ele gritou, correndo atrás dela.

Yumichika percebeu a reiatsu de Nemu e resolveu usar o shunpo. Entretanto, sentiu uma terrível tontura que o impediu de ir muito longe. Ikkaku também estava chegando perto. O suor escorria pela bela face de Yumichika, que caíra de joelhos ao chão. De repente, ouviu um grito de seu amante.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

- Te peguei.

- I-Ikkaku!

- YUMICHIKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!.....

* * *

- ...ku! Ikkaku! Acorde!

- AHHH!!!

Ikkaku sentou-se abruptamente no futon, seus olhos arregalados e o suor em sua pele demonstravam que ele havia tido um terrível pesadelo. Ele ofegava enquanto procurava entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Tudo bem? Com o que estava sonhando? – Yumichika perguntou espantado, nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira.

- Yumichika! Você está bem! – Ikkaku abraçou o rapaz ao notar que ele estava ao seu lado na cama.

- Há,há! Claro que estou! Estava sonhando comigo, é?

- S-sim... – ele enrubesceu ligeiramente ao se lembrar do sonho.

- E posso saber como foi?

- Bem... – Ikkaku ponderou. Estava extremamente aliviado por saber que tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho e gostaria de ver a cara que Yumichika faria se ele contasse. – Na verdade você não vai acreditar... Eu sonhei que você estava grávido e que o Mayuri queria fazer experiências com você pra saber como era possível!

- Há,há,há,há,há! Só você mesmo pra sonhar algo assim! E que ideia! Ainda bem que sou homem! Imagina se fosse mulher e engravidasse, iria estragar meu lindo corpo!

Yumi-chan e sua mania de beleza! Ikkaku riu com o comentário.

- Hum... Não concordo.

- Com o que?

- Acho que as mulheres ficam lindas quando estão grávidas. Mas...

- Mas...?

- Eu concordo que seu corpo seja lindo...

- Ikkaku...

Sorrindo, aproximou-se de Yumichika e o beijou. Depois, encarou aquelas lindas orbes azuis e se levantou, indo procurar por alguma coisa numa gaveta.

- O que você tem aí? – Yumichika perguntou, confuso, ao ver seu amante se aproximar novamente.

- Camisinha.

- Mas não precisamos e...

- Ah, você sabe, né! É melhor prevenir do que remediar!

- Há,há! Tem razão! – disse Yumichika, enquanto se entregava mais uma vez para seu carequinha favorito.

**Fim!**

**

* * *

**

**Considerações finais**

**Bom pessoal, na verdade não tenho muito o que dizer... Essa fic foi apenas baseada em uma tirinha de revista que eu li um dia, cujos personagens eram iguazinhos**** ao Ikkaku e ao Yumi xD Não sou adepta à causa dos fãs de dismorfismo sexual dos personagens(?), por isso tudo não passou de um sonho maluco... Imagino o alívio do Ikkaku xD Então, sigam o exemplo e usem camisinha! Weee! \o/**

**Essa fic também é dedicada à minha irmã Val que finalmente vai ter o primeiro filho! Parabéns a ela! Está linda! (pena que não vai ler isso xD)**

**Reviews serão bem-vindas!**

**Obrigada por lerem e sejam felizes 8D**

**Kimi-chan **


End file.
